Boom Beach Wiki:Task Force Recruitment Guidelines
The Boom Beach Wiki's Task Force Recruitment Forum Board is a great place to recruit for your Task Force or find one to join. To keep the board in order and fair, we need to have some guidelines. If you use the Task Force Recruitment Forum Board, you are responsible for complying with the guidelines below. Thank you for your understanding. Guidelines # A Task Force may not have more than one thread on the board at a time. This keeps the board from becoming spammed with threads from specific Task Forces so that recruitment is fair for everyone. Please remember that you can always edit threads and replies that you post. Even the thread's title can be edited. You can also find any threads that you create through your . You could also bookmark or favorite the thread in your browser so that you can quickly return to it anytime. There is never a reason to create a second thread for your Task Force. # You may not bump your thread excessively. One or two bumps per day is perfectly acceptable, but excessive bumping is not allowed. This keeps recruitment fair for everyone while still allowing active Task Forces to stay toward the top of the board. # Profanity will not be tolerated. Boom Beach is played by people of all ages and backgrounds. As such, profane, offensive, or otherwise inappropriate posts will not be allowed so that the wiki can continue to be a friendly place to discuss Boom Beach. # Task Force Recruitment should only be posted on the Task Force Recruitment Forum Board. This forum board is the designated place to do your recruiting. This guideline keeps the wiki's comment sections and other discussions on topic. Consequences # If you post more than one thread for your Task Force, all of your recruitment threads will be deleted, and you will be blocked for one week. Repeated breaking of this rule will result in more blocks, each being a week longer than the last. After your block has expired, you are free to post a new thread since your old ones were deleted. # If you bump excessively, you will be blocked for 3 days. Breaking this rule a second time will result in a week-long block. Each subsequent breaking of this rule will result in another block, each being a week longer than the last. # If you create a post containing profanity, the post will be deleted as a warning. Repeated breaking of this rule will result in a block. The first block will be 3 days long. The second block will be a week long. Any subsequent blocks for breaking this rule will be a week longer than the last. # Any posts about Task Force recruitment that are not located on the Task Force Recruitment Forum Board will be deleted. Repeatedly breaking this rule will result in a block. The first block will be a week long, and any subsequent blocks for breaking this rule will be a week longer than the last.